Sekar
Sekar is the main antagonist of Cyborg 009. The supreme leader of Black Ghost, Sekar was responsible for the nine cyborgs' transformations, leading to the start of the story. Appearance On the surface, Sekar appeared as a human with short, spiky black hair wearing a black suit. Later on, he is revealed to be a cyborg that is completely mechanized from the neck down. In this form, he wears a black helmet with a yellow protective facial cover, a black/gray armored body suit, and a black cloak with a red underside. Personality Sekar serves as a foil to Cyborg 009 and, to some extent, the entire cyborg team. While the 00 Cyborgs represent the good and heroic qualities of mankind, Sekar represents everything that is bad about humans, including the tendency for greed and warfare. As the mastermind behind Black Ghost, he is a powerful and manipulative figure in society, and is completely willing to make huge profits at the expense of innocent lives. He does not care who or what get damaged in his quest for power, and has no heart to speak of, both literally and figuratively. History Sekar was once a prominent member of Foundation X (based on Foundation X from Ishinomori's Kamen Rider), who left and formed the Black Ghost organization. He continued to receive supportive funding from Foundation X because of great interest in the 00 cyborg program, which would allow them to establish world domination. Among the cyborgs included in the program were Ivan Wisky, Jet Link, Francoise Arnoul, Albert Heinrich, Junior, Chang Changku, Great Britain, Pyunma, and Cyborg 009. However, after gaining a lust for power, Sekar turned renegade and attempted to conquer the world, using the 00 cyborg prototypes for himself. However, he did not foresee the betrayal of Dr. Gilmore, one of his best scientists, and the rebellion of the 00 cyborgs. With this failure, Sekar terminates the 00 cyborg program and escapes with a couple of associates who were working with him, blowing up their island headquarters to erase evidence of their activities. However, the 00 cyborgs managed to escape. When Sekar found out, he later tried to have them assassinated by sending Cyborg 0013 and cyborg twins 0010 Alpha and Omega. But with the aid of special powers bestowed upon them by Black Ghost, the 00 cyborgs worked together and thwarted the cyborg assassins easily. The 00 cyborgs later infiltrated Black Ghost and and attemped to destroy it from the inside. Sekar, anticipating this, quickly subdued the rebellious cyborgs, supported by an army of synthetic cyborg soldiers. With all his enemies in one place, Sekar orders Dr. Gamo Wisky, Ivan's father and another Black Ghost scientist, to erase the 00 Cyborgs' minds and reduce them to blank slates so they can be easily disposed of. However, Sekar forgot to take into account Ivan's psychic powers. Sensing the secret guilt within his father's heart, Ivan telepathically reveals to Gamo that the brain-enhancing experiments he performed on him in the past saved Ivan from a deadly terminal illness he was suffering from. This influences Gamo to betray Sekar and release the 00 cyborgs instead. Angry, Sekar kills Gamo by snapping his neck, prompting 009 to attack him in retaliation. Due to his superior cybernetics, Sekar soundly thrashes 009. 009 is saved when his friends intervene and combine their abilities to take down Sekar. Sekar vows that it's not over yet and flies into space. 009 grabs onto him to prevent his escape and ends up flying with him. After a brief fight, 009 finally defeats Sekar and prepares to enter Earth's atmosphere alone. To 009's suprise, Jet Link rescues him and uses his own body to shield the younger cyborg during their fiery descent. Meanwhile, Sekar is found by an agent of Foundation X and taken to a space station. The agent tells him that "The Foundation" was not pleased with Sekar's betrayal and sent one of their own to kill him. Sekar pleads with the agent, but he dies when he is shot through the head. Abilities As a cyborg, Sekar is stronger, faster, and tougher than the average human. He is capable of keeping up with the 00 Cyborgs in terms of fighting power, and is an accomplished fighter, able to pummel 009 into a brief period of submission until 009's friends intervened. His cybernetic body allows him to hide multiple weapons such as an automatic wristblade, and even survive for a long period of time in space. Further upgrades give him the abilities of all previous cyborgs but has only been shown to possess 009's Acceleration Mode, 002's flight through rockets, and 004's gun hands. Category:Antagonists Category:Cyborgs Category:Graphic Novel characters Category:Male characters Category:Deceased Characters Category:Black Ghost